Family Position
by lady kae
Summary: when Lily finds herself alone and pregnant, she turns to the library to help her, there she finds a spell to transfer the baby to another mum. only problem is she should have never used a woman carrying a demigod child.
1. Hercules and Perseus

Family Position -mf

James pov

"What!" shouted Lily in anger, disbelief, and another emotion that I wasn't sure of, -she really wasn't taking this well, not that I could blame her, I didn't want to do this but I had no choice my family wouldn't give me permission to marry a non-pureblood, I would be disowned and they might even send someone after her and we were still underage, only sixteen, I was the heir of the Potter fortune and future head of said family –I had a responsibility to them as such.

"Lily" I tried saying "I'm sorry"

"So am I" she said looking me in the eye as tears streamed down her face before she turned on her heel and marched down the hallway.

"That could have gone better" said Sirius as he came out from behind the statue of the old one eyed crone that he had been hiding behind.

"Do you think she'll do it?" I asked him softly

"Not a chance in hell" was the reply I heard and dreaded, there was going to be hell if anyone found out I fathered a child outside of wedlock and with a muggleborn no less, my family were by no means extremists but they were by no means push over's either, and to make it even better we were still considered teenagers, underage, children.

My only hope had been to convince Lily to abort the pregnancy after I explained my position to her –how was I supposed to know that she had this thing against abortion and in the muggle it was looked down upon, in short everything blew up in my face, I even offered to pay for it, I had also told her about her position in all of this if she did have the baby outside of wedlock –the wizarding world were by no means kind about such things whatsoever, then she had told me her position in the muggle world –well that wasn't much better either meaning she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Well" I said hopefully "she's still early on in it, maybe she will change her mind" knowing full well that she never would.

Lily pov

After I cried all day yesterday (deep down I'm glad it all happened after classes, before the weekend so that I can pull myself together) I talked to my dorm mates about the things James said (not letting them know why I was asking, of course) turns out it was true, all of it, in fact my dorm mates made it sound even worse then he did.

Alice sweet Alice was the only one to ask me why I had been crying last night –I had told her only part of the truth that I had broken up with James.

After all of that I started to spend all my time in the library to find something that could help me and my baby.

I now spend all my time in the library –everyone just thought that I was throwing myself into my work after receiving a broken heart courtesy of James bloody Potter, not a bad cover story if I do say so myself.

And now finally after a month of looking I found something that could help me for the time being –a maternity stasis charm, it wouldn't hurt the baby at all, but it required potions, since it could hurt the mother if taken for to long.

I also found other spells, I found one spell where it would take the baby and put it into the womb of another pregnant woman –but it would only work if the two children were the exact same age or trimester as it was called, but both children would take blood from the other, thus making both mothers the mother of both children and vise versa with the fathers. And another charm I found actually let the caster know whether or not a baby in the womb was magical or not –only problem was that it would list squibs as magical, but to be fair squibs could do some things –they could have familiars, see magical creatures such as dementers, and brew some potions –magic never did seem to consider them non magical.

"Hey, Lily" said Remus as he loudly stacked his books across from mine as he interrupted my musings "how are you?"

"Fine" I replied quickly "thanks for asking" I said before stopping myself, I was going to need help with this.

"Lily, you know he never meant to hurt you, you know that, right?" he asked me gently, I was pretty certain he knew about as much as the rest of the school.

As I subtly cast some privacy charms and silencing charms around our table (hey I did not become one of the youngest charm masters in the country for nothing) I asked him how much he knew, besides he was a werewolf chances are he already knew I'm pregnant –then we both admitted to everything that we knew, which was good because James never mentioned to me that his family, if they ever found out, might come after me 'to get rid of the embarrassment permanently' so instead of being a total jerk like I thought he was being he may have actually been trying to protect me –well he still failed, because I was not going to kill my baby just to save myself.

James Pov

To say that I was miserable was an understatement, Lily wouldn't give me the time of day and Remus was fast becoming my Lily flower's best friend, I also knew that Lily never aborted which meant the kid needed a father and who better then the friend of the real father, and they were always spending all their time in the library together 'studying' but I knew for a fact that they weren't (Remus kept forgetting to take his homework with him).

"James" said Sirius after I had finished telling him everything "maybe this is a good thing"

"What? What do you mean? Why would you say that Padfoot?" I asked him desperately

"Well look at it this way, if Remus raises your kid then at least you will know that he or she will have a good home and you could even get to know him or her" he said before adding "they might even name you godfather"

I looked at him with a small smile, that wouldn't be so bad, –and Lily could do a lot worse then Remus, that's for sure.

Remus pov

I helped Lily put the stasis charm on the baby, but before that we had used a charm to find out the baby's gender –it's a boy, Lily wants to call him Harry after her father and she also wants his middle name to be James after his father, it made me want to smile, this after all was the son of one of my best friends (who was a little depressed at the moment), I would do whatever I could to help them.

Years later

Lily pov

My original plan was to have the stasis charm on so that I could finish school and then I could take it off, but after this whole thing with voldemort bringing a baby into the world at a time like this had no appeal and now I had procrastinated for to long, plus a little spell damage after working for the order against the death eaters made it so that I probably wouldn't survive childbirth either.

I sighed as I looked at a map of the world with black dots all over it; the black dots indicated where in the world voldemort's forces had been at work in one way or another, England was almost completely black but we weren't giving up without a fight.

"CONSTANT VILIGENCE!" roared Madeye Moody from another room at someone and then the headquarters' for the order of the phoenix once again became silent.

Looking at the map again I couldn't help but notice how few black dots there where in some places, maybe Harry would be safe there I thought absently, but really England was a long way from America, but then again at the rate I was going I am never going to get to know my son –I might as well prepare for it, and his safety.

Remus and I talked it over, neither of us liked it but we didn't have a better option, so I took the stasis charm off and planned on how I would find a new mother for Harry in New York, all my money after I passed on would go to Harry and if possible I wanted him to go to Hogwarts as well.

After preparing everything with the goblins (who assured me that he would inherit all my money when he turned eleven so that when he came to England to get it he would also get a Hogwarts invitation) I found myself on a muggle plane to New York.

In New York I didn't even know where to begin to look, not knowing what else to do I found myself walking along a fairly deserted beach, the ocean was stormy and the sky overcast, the only other person on the beach was a woman with a wrap around her shoulders trying to keep her slender frame warm against the wind and ocean spray, she was simply standing there watching the ocean.

"Hi" I called out to her uncertain if she needed any help or not "do you need any help?"

"No" she answered "but thank you for asking, who are you?" she inquired as she looked at me

"I'm Lily Evens" I told her as I stuck out my hand for her to shake

"I'm Sally Jackson" she said in a kind voice as she shook my hand.

After talking to Sally for a while (she had invited me into her cabin on the beach where we were currently sipping hot chocolate) I discovered that she was definitely a muggle, very kind, pregnant, at the same trimester as myself, and very loving, and from a small brief description of her lover it sounded as though he and James had some similarities, but I also felt some sort of magic that seemed to come from her womb –her baby was most assuredly magical and strong at that.

Sally invited me to stay seeing as I really had no where to go as of yet and she was lonely –so I agreed to stay for the time being.

After a few days had gone by I prepared the spell and potions that would transfer my child to Sally's womb and that evening I snuck some sleeping potion into Sally's drink at dinner, after Sally was asleep in bed I crept quietly into her room and started putting potions down Sally's throat that would help things go easier, I did the same to myself.

Now it was time for the spell itself "Transfero infantis ex mater ut mater ut communico sanguis ammisceo" I chanted as I carefully swung my wand in a graceful arc, facing down then brought it back upward in a swirling complex motion which ended in a gentle point at Sally's womb.

I felt the emptiness that was little Harry leaving and being transferred to his new mother, I felt the pain it brought, I saw the pain it brought to Sally as her womb which used to only hold one now held two, I felt the pain it caused both of the children involved as their blood mixed making them full siblings in every sense of the word.

After spelling some healing potions straight into Sally's system and taking some myself, I stumbled to my bed and promptly passed out (literally).

I stayed with Sally a few more days to make sure that everything went well, her womb had grown a lot since the spell was performed, and I habitually slipped potions (vitamins, etc) into her food and drinks that would insure that both mother and children would come out of this in good health.

But tomorrow would show me the fruits of my labors, Sally was going to go get an ultrasound and find out if there where any problems or not and what the baby was going to be, she asked me to go with her for support (we had become fast friends –I only wish I could tell her the truth).

Sally's pov

"Well Sally" said the doctor with a chuckle "they are both boys"

"Both?" I queried curiously,

"Your having twins" the doctor told her happily with a big smile on his face (he loved his job, he especially loved watching the young mothers faces when he told them this sort of news –plus the fathers, they were the best.)

"twin boys, and" he said as he looked at the screen closer, then turned it so that they could see "and it looks as though they like each other" the fuzzy screen showed two blobs that you could make out as babies, but it was what the two blobs were doing that caught everyone's attention –they were hugging.

After that I couldn't help the tears that entered unbidden into my eyes, and I noticed that Lily was having less luck in the tear department then I was, but she looked happy.

After a little while the twins (oh, twins! Poseidon is going to freak when he finds out I thought happily to myself) had moved away from one another enough for the doctor to get a better look at them, after which he declared them both healthy and began to tell me everything that I could expect for the next few months –one of which was that they might come early.

Lily had to leave a week after that, but she promised to keep in touch and to come and help me when it got to be time for the boys to come, but until then I would miss her.

Time lapse

The boys due date was August 18th but the doctor was pretty certain that the boys would be here sooner, Lily came last night to help me out, she seems tired, but excited, this morning we discussed baby names, I think she liked the names I picked out after I told her what the nicknames for the boys would be.

I went into labor on July 31st and the boys were born at midnight –more then two weeks early.

They both had black hair and green eyes, one had sea green eyes –like Poseidon's, I decided to call him Perseus, and the other one had emerald green eyes –much like Lily's as odd as that was, but regardless of peculiarities I really wasn't one to talk anyway, but I called him Heracles, -both of them I felt were stronger then they looked.

James pov

Ever since we were sixteen I had watched Lily carefully, I knew in my heart that she never aborted the baby, but I knew for a fact that she never had it either.

I was always worried for her –for them.

But my family wasn't getting any better, they insist that I marry and produce an heir, only problem was I was still in love with Lily and I still wanted her to be the mother of my children –there was no one better in my mind.

When Lily started showing again (something that only those who were looking would notice) I got excited and nervous, when she disappeared to go on holiday out of the country I became a little more anxious, when she came back looking as though she had never been pregnant I became worried, when she left again and came back looking happy and satisfied I wondered what was going on.

And I hoped to figure it out soon.

One year later

Today was Lily's funeral; she had died trying to protect her friend Alice Longbottom and her baby, unfortunately Frank, Alice's husband also died in that attack. I had found Lily's medical record it showed that she was not pregnant when she died, but that she had been, the notes indicated the transfero infantis mater spell was probably done and that she had been on the maternity stasis spell for a long period of time –which caused damage, add to that the spell damage that the death eaters gave her and it was probably a miracle that she had even lived this long, I always knew that she was strong. She must have known that she was dying, she had too –she was very smart, there was no way that she couldn't. but then there was the other part, the transfero infantis mater spell –I had to look it up, it is a very complex and dangerous spell, very difficult, but Lily was a master I remembered with a smile but it was what the spell did that gave me hope, it transferred the baby to another mother and mixed blood at the same time thus making a magical blood adoption of sorts –but this one went both ways, so instead of the one child I was expecting I probably had two somewhere out there, the baby was probably still alive.

I thought about all of this was they lowered Lily's coffin into the ground (she wanted a muggle ceremony), then I smiled sadly.

One year later

My family had finally forced me to marry, but I had convinced them to let me have a say in it, and that is how I found myself married to Alice Longbottom and I became a father to her son Neville –we both had needed someone, we both had already lost to much.

But unfortunately after only a fortnight of being married I was hit with a spell which landed me in Saint Mungo's for a week courtesy of a death eater whom I was pretty certain was Bellatrix Lestrange, a spell that I later learned caused infertility –this was a new low for the death eaters.

Sally's pov

The twins were a handful, who knew that someone with such short legs could run so fast –but I loved every minute of it, and to me there was no child more handsome or more beautiful then my two little boys Percy and Harry, and they were already making things happen whether it was a favorite toy floating to them or a water aerial display, something always happened! And with that the monsters weren't far behind…


	2. inheritance and wizards

Family position2 –mf

Sally pov

When the boys were eight I decided for their own safety I would do as Poseidon asked and take them to camp half-blood, things were getting to dangerous here for them, and I vaguely wondered (and not for the first time) just what was the world coming too?

But Chiron, when I contacted him promised me that the boys would be able to come back every school year, he had said that, that was what many campers did; they would not be the only ones. However he did not know whose the boy's Father was.

And so with great difficulty I packed up my boys' clothes and things that they might need and took them to camp half-blood for the summer vacation.

The boy's pov

Camp was great! But we missed mom everyday, but some kids in the cabin that we were staying in (cabin eleven) assured us of the awesomeness of the mail system, and then they drilled into us the importance of mail and as such mail men (and women) and how there are jealous people out there who try to make the job seem unimportant and that we were never to listen to them, and then they told us all about the different options we had to mail something –it was great! They even helped us write out our letters and send them off.

Two weeks later we found out that their father is the god of mailmen.

After an odd occurrence where the Stoll brothers came out with pink hair and purple skin the children of Hecate wondered if we were their brother's but then we pointed out to them that we already have a mother –but even so they started to teach us magic and they insisted that we sacrifice to Hecate every night for continued favor.

But for the sake of fairness we sacrificed to all of the gods at least once a week (after the first time we did that we noticed Mr. D staring at us like he wasn't sure what to make of us, but another part of him looked pleased).

And it was the happiest day of our lives (thus far) when we beat our sword instructor in a fight (never mind the fact that it was two against one).

Time passes by

James pov

It has now been nine years since Lily died and I had already confessed to my family that when I was sixteen I got my girlfriend pregnant and I was ninety-nine percent sure that she never aborted and they reacted just like I thought they would, they only cared that there was now a potential blood heir and disappointed that it was with a muggleborn, but Alice was understanding, and encouraged me even to find my child (or children).

But it wasn't until now that we had finally finished that blasted family tapestry (most of it had gotten burned in a family fight two years before I was born, so we were fixing it) plus a family clock similar to the one that Neville's friend Ron had (well, his family had), and now it was time to see just what these items could tell us.

I looked all around at my most trusted friends and family: Alice, Neville, Sirius, and Remus as we all grinned like mad with anticipation.

First up, the tapestry –I looked at my name next to Lily's (and Alice's but unlike with Alice there was no union of marriage) but then there was a transfer mark with a arrow to a name that I had never seen before –Sally Jackson, if Lily really did do that transfer spell then that was probably the person that she used, my child's second mother, strange though the tapestry refused to show the name of her child's father and instead it just made a picture of waves and a Greek omega sign with a trident.

"That's odd" said Sirius from behind me, looking at the same thing that the rest of us were looking at "why would it do that?" he asked

"Maybe" said Neville "it means that he's Greek"

I smiled at my step son pleased with his courage to speak up (he was rather shy) and with his powers of observation, which more people needed to remember to use, and more importantly that his comment made Padfoot shut up –no easy feat.

"LOOK" shouted Neville suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts as he pointed to the tapestry as it made two more names under mine, Lily's, this Sally person and her Greek friend.

The first name on the right read Heracles "Harry" Jackson and the next one to the left of it read Perseus "Percy" Jackson, and they were both born on July thirty-first,

Dumbledore was going to have a hay day I thought morosely; maybe I could tell everyone that they were born in August.

I smiled I had two ten year old boys out there somewhere, and it seemed that they were Greek judging by their names.

I looked over at Neville and Alice and saw him whisper to his mother (I learned how to lip read in first year along with my friends) that he now had brothers just like Ron –Neville had been wanting a sibling for quite some time now, and now he had two his own age.

After a quick lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, we finished setting up the family clock, the hand with my name pointed at home along with Alice's and Neville's, however the added charms that we put on this thing made us wait a few minutes as it wrote out the destination of our soon to be holiday, as it told us where they where, then it wrote out "Camp Half-Blood, untraceable".

I stared in disbelief at the clock, they where at a place with an untraceable enchantment on it? And what is Camp Half-blood exactly? The father in me started worrying right then and there, were my children okay?

"Well look on the bright side" said Alice when she saw the worry in my eyes "it didn't point at danger, mortal peril, or hospital" she pointed out "which stands to reason that they are reasonably safe."

"She's right you know," said Remus comfortingly "they are not in danger."

Percy's pov, Camp Half-Blood

Time pass,

I still remember when we first came to camp; my brother and I had so much fun! We are now not only able body warriors but we are also great magicians –though my brother is better at it than I, I am more into the water thing.

Maybe I should explain that, you see when me and my brother were young we discovered that besides controlling magic we could also control water –we still weren't entirely sure why, but we had our suspicions and for those reasons we never told anybody, not even Chiron. It would also explain why we were never claimed –it was safer for us this way, if we were right.

But today Harry and I were going home, and in two more days time it would be our birthday! And then after that we were going with Grover and Forest to pick up some half-bloods (Forest was teaching Grover how it was done as a refresher, they did it at least once a year) –we were going to have so much fun this year!

Harry's pov

I grinned at my family (we weren't entirely sure if we were related or not, but that doesn't really matter now does it) they have been teaching my brother and I magic for the last three years, it was great, but soon we finally get to field test it! It is one thing to use it around camp or at home in a non- battle situation, but we were going on a extraction team with Grover and Forest and now my favorite sister Lou Ellen had just given me the best present ever –a spell book, that constantly added new spells to help you in any situation that you found yourself in, but it also gave a magical history and maps to any magical community in the world.

I still remember meeting Lady Hecate for the first time two years ago when she dropped by to say hi to her kids as she was on her way to go curse someone for messing with her (we suspected a date gone bad), me and Percy were there, she told us that while we were not her children, we were her champions and we had her blessing –it was a great honor, she also said that if we were in Rome then she would be our patron, then she gave her kids some spell books and praised them for watching out for us –she was amazing.

-I have the best family ever.

James pov

"DAD, DAD come quick" shouted Neville suddenly from another room near dinner time, worried in case of something bad happening I ran into the room only to find an over excited step-son pointing at the family clock, looking to where he was pointing I felt my spirits soar as I read the clock -Harry and Percy, their location had changed –they were currently in Manhattan, New York, U.S.A.

Then I felt myself begin to panic (which I reined in) when the hands moved again this time to 'danger'. I couldn't move myself from this spot (I don't think Neville could either) but ten minutes later the hands moved again to 'traveling' and then to 'home'.

Meanwhile in New York, two black haired, green eyed boys just got home from their camp and a fight with a few monsters along the way –the boys beat them in less than ten minutes.

James pov, time pass

I haven't even met these kids yet but they were already giving me gray hairs, lately the clock always said 'travel' but then it would move to 'danger', 'mortal peril', and once even 'hospital' which they quickly left and went right back to 'traveling' and 'danger' (it was Sirius's opinion that they escaped the hospital –like father, like sons he had said).

We had everything packed for our trip but it was currently on standby since the boys kept moving everywhere across the country –literally.

Sally pov,

Time pass

The boys were finally back from helping get those demigods to camp and I loved nothing more then having them safely at home with me –even though they were not always safe with me due to the monster and their strong demigod scent, as much as I hated to admit it.

But this was not was bothering me at the moment, what was bothering me was this letter the boys received from a bank in England –according to the letter Lily had died and left them some money and they were to go to England at once, but besides the strange name of the bank or the oddness of the inheritance as a whole, or the fact that the bank was sending us a representative to help us get there, the strangest thing and most suspicious part of it to me was that it (the letter) had been delivered by an owl.

The boy's pov

Mom had given us the letter from the bank and told us it was up to us.

The next day the representative from the bank had come, he explained to us that magic was real (to which we told him that we already knew that- the look on his face was priceless!) that a witch named Lily Evens had left us some money and that the legal proceedings would probably take a week to figure out and that we all just got an all expense paid trip to London, England courtesy of Gringots bank and Miss Lily Evens (who turned out to be a friend of Mom's and that is how she knew us).

Shortly afterwards were well on our way –no point in dawdling now is there (and apparently the wizard didn't think so either because he gave us something called a portkey right away).

Time pass, London England

"You know" my brother whispered to me so that our Mother wouldn't overhear "I think I really hate that wizard" I nodded my agreement, we were currently in some short of bed and breakfast type of inn or bar called the Leaky Cauldron in London England –resting because that stupid portkey got us all sick! Oh I shouldn't have moved my head so fast I thought queasily.

James pov

I was looking through the family library for our trip to New York for anything that might help us (especially anything on this camp half-blood) when Neville ran into room and grabbed my arm trying to pull me off somewhere.

"Dad, dad come quick, Hurry!" he said excitedly still trying to pull me out of the library.

"Neville, Neville calm down, what is it?" I asked trying to calm him down.

"It's the clock! It changed again! HURRY!" he shouted the last word in excitement.

"Ugh, what did those two do this time?" I asked knowing that Neville had taken to watching his brother's names on the clock, and knowing that Neville wouldn't have an answer to that and I was tired of seeing it say 'danger' and 'mortal peril' –and why were they always in danger anyway?

When I entered the family room (which is where we had stored the family clock and tapestry) it was to see everyone already there staring at the clock in no small amount of surprise and shock, turning to it myself to see what had everyone so gob smacked I saw the boys' names and read their current location –Diagon Alley, London, England.

Neville's pov

We all looked all over Diagon Alley, I couldn't believe my brothers were so near, I don't think that I have ever been so excited before in my entire life! –I just wish that I knew what they looked like.

I wondered where they would go, if I were going to Diagon alley for the first time where would I go, as I thought this over I noticed a muggleborn girl with her parents and an escort.

"Wait" I called out to the bushy haired brunette, she looked at me curiously once I stood before her.

"Yes, may I help you" she asked politely and eagerly.

"Is this your first time in Diagon alley?" I asked breathlessly

"Yes" she replied with a definite tone of curiosity now

"Ok" I began "where in the alley would be the first place that you would go?" I asked –if anyone knew the answer to this question, she did.

"I would go to the bookstore" she replied happily,

For some reason I just couldn't picture my brothers in a bookstore, they were after all related to my step father.

"No, dear" replied the kind looking muggle woman suddenly "you would go to the bank, so that you could get money for the books"

"Oh, ya" said the girl sheepishly "ya, the bank."

"Thanks!" I told them gratefully and happily as I started running towards Gringots.

Harry's pov

I stared at the goblin,

"Why would she ask you to wait until now to give us all this money and other inheritance stuff?" I asked him,

He looked at me as if we were the oddest humans that he had ever met, and maybe we were, while we didn't give his looks a second glance (even though it was our first time seeing a goblin), we did ask plenty of questions concerning motives and many other things as well –many of which I am sure were not ordinary questions that people normally ask.

"Well" he began "we were lead to believe that she wished the both of you to go to the same school of magic as she did, and you are now both old enough to attend if you so choose"

"Wait, hold on right there" my brother interrupted suddenly "how did she know we would have magic?" he asked,

"I am uninformed as to how she knew" he answered evenly

"Well thanks anyway" my brother Percy muttered to himself, though watching Geckon I suspected that he heard it anyway.

Percy's pov

"Am I the only one who feels like we're missing something?" I asked Harry "I mean why would, she care so much? It just doesn't add up" I finished.

"Well" Harry began "I suppose something will turn up –it always does, if the gods are willing" he added with a smirk my way, just before he walked right into some kid who had ran around the corner knocking them both down.

"Sorry" the kid started saying

"No problem" said Harry easily –he had gotten worse hits at camp, this lightweight was nothing.

As I helped the both of them up the kid finally looked at me and Harry and he froze for a bare moment –mortals would never notice but demigods notice a lot.

"By the way, my name is Neville" he introduced himself eagerly,

"I'm Percy and this is my brother Harry" I introduced us, but as soon as I told him our names he gave us the biggest grin that I have ever seen, after which Harry looked me dead in the eye and gave me a look that said all to clearly –we are definitely missing something.

Neville's pov

I think I found them! Could these two really be my brothers? They looked so much alike, while Harry had bright emerald green eyes, Percy had sea green that looked like they reflected the ocean itself, they both had messy black hair which reminded me again of the waves of sea, golden tanned skin which spoke of a great deal of time spent outside, and they were both a head taller than me and very lean and muscular –they looked like they were natural swimmers and swordsmen.

But more importantly they had warm smiles that made me feel welcome, but on another note they almost felt… dangerous, but still harmless –it was odd.


End file.
